During past year, the core continues to provide service and support to the NEI and NIH scientific community and to extramural researches on non-invasive methods to evaluate visual function in various animal models. In particular, the core participated in a collaborative research of Developing an Autologous Cell Therapy Using iPS Cell Derived RPE for AMD with a team lead by Dr. Kapil Bharti. Demands for core to provide service on electrophysiological recordings and eye imaging remained strong. Core has helped users in design ERG recording and OCT imaging protocols specific for each research projects. In addition, in collaboration with researchers, the core has developed a number of new approaches to evaluate visual function in various animal models. Main accomplishments of the core for past year include: 1) Using OCT and multifocal ERG recordings to evaluate an animal model for preclinical study of RPE transplant. 2) Applied fluorescein and ICG angiograms to determine effectiveness of a laser-injury animal model. 3) Tested recording conditions for mfERG responses using RETImap instrument. 4) Provided training to 57 researchers on ERG, OCT, fundus imaging, and behavior test instruments available in the core. 5) Updated OCT acquisition and analysis system. 6) Upgraded software for Spectralis system. VFC provided training and help to users on analysis methods of ERG and OCT image data, and on tools of generating final reports. Core also provided directions and instructions on installation of software needed for electrophysiological recording and eye image data analysis. In addition, core provided consultations and advises on various research projects. During the past year, core provided service and training to 57 scientists in 24 research groups (PIs), including 3 from other NIH institutes and 2 extramural.